


demon dean smut

by senpaisatanwolnot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpaisatanwolnot/pseuds/senpaisatanwolnot
Summary: demon dean smut
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 6





	demon dean smut

i sat in the bar and drank something that smelled like it was going to poison me, but i drank it anyways. I put the glass down and felt the door open suddenly, it was dean winchester but not the dean i knew. He had an evil look on his face and someone was right next to him, crowley. I pretended not to look but he came and sat next to me on purpose,

"hey there sexy" he said smirking

"dean......... crowley" i said not wanting to make eye contact

"hello... Casey" crowley said under his breath, not wanting to talk to me either

"what do you want dean?" i asked really annoyed

"i just miss you thats all" he said getting closer to me

"i dont miss you dean" i said looking at my glass and wanting to drink more

"Why do you say that sweetheart?" he said pushing my hair back and getting closer to my neck, I felt a slight tingle and became more turned on as he started kissing it, i closed my eyes as he continued and lowered my tanktop strap down, started kissing my shoulder slowly. Crowley cleared his throat as dean kept kissing me, then he lifted me up and walked to the car, laid me down and kissed my neck as he removed my pants then panties with a knife that he pulled from his pocket, he grased it on my body, making me shiver,

"fuck just fuck me" i said really wet and not patient, he smiled at me and made a small cut on my thigh, making me moan with pleasure, then he unbuckled his belt while making eye contact with me and put himself inside of me, his big cock made me make an O with my mouth,

"im going to fuck you so hard" he said as he moved back and forth, fucking me until my moans turned into screams, he then moved his lips to my neck and kissed it while, going down to my breasts and leaving small bites as he fucked me sensless then came inside of me, leaving me breathless.

"fuck- that was- fuck" i said out of breath,   
"I want more" dean said in a low growl and round two happened


End file.
